<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Папа!” by Lokirye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072169">“Папа!”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye'>Lokirye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Peter Parker, De-Aged Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Im not killing him tho, May is Dead, May was Russian, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Russian Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, again not explored, de aging, fluff?, no beta we die like tony stark, no smut gross, not explored much tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was just doing what he usually does, that being patrolling. But it appears Loki had pulled a slow prank on him as next thing he knew, he was shrinking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Папа!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pete! Peter!" Tony Stark walked into the alley. Graffiti lined the walls and food packets littered the floor. His phone was in his hand, showing a text message, all he told him was which alley Peter was down. Tony swears he’s getting grey hairs.</p><p> </p><p>  He had prepared himself for the worst, so it was quite a shock to him when he heard a baby giggle. He turned around and saw a kid with dark brown curls and chubby cheeks wallowed in the red spider suit, he couldn’t be more then a year old at most.</p><p> </p><p>"Pete?" He questioned, picking the baby up. He giggled again and Tony resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks like a grandma.</p><p> </p><p>"FRI, is this Peter?" He asked his phone, not wanting to be accused of kidnapping. It had happened before and <em>hooo!</em> It is not fun!</p><p> </p><p>"The child is indeed Peter Parker, it appears he has turned into a baby. Specifically 6 months old. I’m picking up Loki’s magic. He should turn back to normal in a month.</p><p> </p><p>Why Loki!?</p><p> </p><p>Tony groaned and cradled the baby spider in his arms. The old man nearly cooed at how cute he was. He shrugged of his suit jacket and wrapped Peter in it, picking up the spider suit in his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>What does he do with a baby who used to be a teenager who may still have super strength and possibly can stick to stuff?</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>"Um...guys?"</p><p> </p><p>The avengers team was crowded into the kitchen, staring at the Peter look alike.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Natasha asked Tony, who was holding the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you do with a baby who might have super powers? Loki managed to turn into an 6 month old without even being on Earth.” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Pass him here." Clint sighed. Before waiting for an answer, he grabbed Peter, ignoring Tony's protests. Peter stared up at Clint, brown eyes wide with wonder. He laughs and pulls on one of his cardigan buttons. An awe was pulled from everyone’s mouth, including Bucky’s and Clint is sure his heart just melted a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey little man, let's get you sorted, yeah?" He said in a soft voice. He looked up at Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"You ordered any baby stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it should be here in around about-" Tony was interrupted by a knock on the door. He walked over and grabbed the package from the worker.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He came back and put the box on the side.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what I'm doing." Tony admitted, grabbing a knife. He opened the box and pulled out baby clothes, baby food, diapers and a baby bath. It was going to be a loooong month.</p><p> </p><p>"First things first is he needs a bath." Clint said, grabbing it and walking into the bathroom, Tony walking behind him. The rest of the avengers shook their heads, thinking about what had happened. Peter was- is a really cute baby.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>"So you check the water with your elbow? Does that even work?" Tony questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"It's supposed to?" Clint offered, watching as Tony tested it. He flinched slightly and added more cold water. He then nodded, flicking the water off his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Clint took the jacket off the baby Peter and plopped him in the water. Pete splashed his arms slightly and smiled. Clint smirked as he saw Tony "I'm not a dad!" Stark grin in the corner of his eye. He grabbed some baby tears shampoo that he got from Bucky and poured some on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Put your hand hand over his eyes whilst I pour the water over him." he grabbed the jug and poured it over his head, mixing the shampoo in with his brown curls.</p><p> </p><p>'This kid is adorable' Clint thought as Peter screeched happily. He washed the shampoo out and scrubbed his back from dirt, after all he was in the alley.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, have you guys seen Peter!?"</p><p> </p><p>Natasha and Bucky looked up from the stove where they were watching Ukha boil. They may or may not have forgotten food exists for the day.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Bucky said calmly, grabbing a wooden spoon and tasting the broth. It was the first time he had tasted it and it was delicious.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!"</p><p> </p><p>"Language." Steve was lounging at the table, reading a newspaper with his feet on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that to me when you're worse, Peter is fucking missing! Clint was dressing him, we turned around and then poof! Gone!" Tony rambled. Steve's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"And you said he might have his super powers right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep."</p><p> </p><p>A raspberry came from the ceiling and everyone looked up, hoping that it wasn’t true. Alas, it was.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was sitting on the ceiling, above the bubbling pot of broth. Any moment he could fall and become baby stew.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! Bucky move the pot!" Natasha yelled, turning off the stove. Bucky grabbed the pot and placed it at the back frantically.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey bud, do you mind crawling over here?" Tony asked, looking upwards at his intern who was literally upside down like a bat.</p><p> </p><p>The baby just giggled, eyes bright with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess he kept his powers?" Steve said, putting his newspaper down.</p><p> </p><p>"Not. helping." Tony gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>A loud pop sound echoed through the kitchen and Peter detached from the ceiling. All four heroes dived towards the floor, trying to catch the boy, failing and head bashing into each other. Peter landed on top of the human pile.</p><p> </p><p>Clint walked into the kitchen having heard the shouts. He let out a bark of laughter seeing all four of them lying on top of each other, Steve in Bucky's lap, his cheeks going red and Natasha sprawledon the floor with Tony's foot shoved into her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Pete! My man, where've you been?" He asked grinning, picking him up.</p><p> </p><p>"On the ceiling." Natasha pushed Tony's foot away and got up.</p><p> </p><p>"All I wanted was some soup..." She said as Bucky picked up a blushing Steve Rogers by the waist and stood up, holding the super soldier like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you can p-put me down now Bucky." Steve stuttered after a minute, squirming. The onlookers laughed at Steve's embarrassment, walking out the room.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>"Natasha help!" Tony ran into the room where Nat was sitting reading a book.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Peter said something! I think it’s his first words but I’m pretty sure it's in russian! I need you to translate!" He held up the baby who was blowing spit bubbles.</p><p> </p><p>"Папа!" He announced proudly after a couple seconds. Where had he picked that up from? Natasha and Bucky have never said that and the TV hasn’t been on for the whole weekend. Now that she was thinking about it, Pete did always have a slight accent. Almost like he wasn't from Quee-</p><p> </p><p>"What does it mean!?" Tony questioned frantically.</p><p> </p><p>"It means Papa, Tony." She laughed and returned to her book. Tony looked at the baby in shock. Papa? Where did he even pick up russian!? And since when was Tony Peter’s dad!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be warned, I wrote this today. Usually I write these at least a week before posting so I can have more chance to edit them and it means I can get better at editing. Editing sucks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>